Better than Birthday Cake
by muggleinlove
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Edward is a chef that just opened his new restaurant with his life-long best friend, Bella. All Human, includes Chef Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Edward Contest:

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Better than Birthday Cake**

**Muggleinlove**

**Type of Edward: Chef**

**Character type: IC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

Better than Birthday Cake EPOV

After years of dreaming, it had actually come true. I, Edward Cullen, had opened my own restaurant. Not only had I fulfilled my life-long dream of opening my own restaurant it had opened to rave reviews from all the critics. I was the head chef and co-owner of Eclipse. Eclipse was the new place to be and be seen at. But the most important thing was that I had opened it with my best friend, Bella Swan.

Bella and I had been best friends since we were in diapers. We had seen each other through good times and bad. We were each other's rock and confidant. I leaned against the stainless steal table taking a deep breath. The night was almost over and the night was starting to die down. They were just a few stragglers left in the dining area.

"I'll clean up and close up." I told my crew as they finished what they were doing before heading out. Today was Bella's twenty-eighth birthday, and I wanted to cook her favorite meal. I had tried to give her the day off, but she had refused. She had mentioned that the only person she wanted to celebrate with was me, and as Head Chef I didn't have the luxury to take the day off.

Neither one of us were married, or in a relationship for that matter. We had submerged ourselves into the restaurant working long and hard to build, design, and open Eclipse. There had been no time for romance or even dating. Our every waking moment was consumed with plans, health codes, and fabric swatches. Who would put up with that?

But those two years had also made me realize that no woman would ever compare to Bella. How could they? She was smart, funny, and dedicated. Plus, she was gorgeous. She was perfect. She had charmed all our patrons, and had made sure they had what they needed. She was the first person they saw when they walked in and the last before walking out.

I began to boil the ravioli as I began to mix my own special sauce. No one knew the recipe, but me. It was my most guarded secret, second only to my love for Bella. I couldn't tell her, because I was afraid of ruining our friendship. I couldn't survive without her. Therefore, my love for her was a secret.

I served two plates of ravioli topping it off with my special sauce. I went to the wine cellar finding the perfect wine just as Bella entered the kitchen looking tired, but still as beautiful. She was wearing a tight knee-length skirt and a white button down shirt. Her hair was down today framing her face perfectly.

"What a night!" Bella sighed, coming inside and smelling the aroma of my latest dish.

"Happy Birthday!" I whispered stepping aside for her to take a look at my creation.

"You made my favorite!" She squealed turning to me and giving me a big hug and a kiss.

"It's not everyday you turn twenty-eight." I pointed out as she glared at me.

"Thanks for bringing up my age." She said with a frown.

"It's my age too." I said defensively as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a bit edgy today." She added as I served us each a glass of wine taking the plates over to a small table we had in the corner of the kitchen.

"Why would you be?" I asked as she shrugged taking a bite off her pasta.

"This is delicious." She commented licking her lips as I suppressed a groan. She was going to kill me, and she didn't even know it. "I found my school journal yesterday."

"And?" I questioned thinking back our English teacher had made us all keep a journal during our senior year.

"The last entry was where you saw yourself in ten years." She explained as I motioned her to continue. "I'm not where I thought I would be."

"What do you mean?" I asked my food long forgotten. I was genuinely concerned about Bella.

"I always thought I would end up with this guy." She explained as the jealousy in me flared. I didn't want her with anybody else but me. "But he's clueless. I guess I'm not good enough."

"Don't say that, Bella." I ordered as her eyes widened in surprise. "You're perfect, Bells. Your beautiful, smart, funny. You're everything a guy would want. Just because one guy is too much of a jerk to notice doesn't mean its true. Do you still know this guy?"

She nodded biting her lip. "I know him very well." She said as I tried to think of all the high school people we still talked to. Who was this mystery guy? And why didn't they see Bella clearly?

"This is guy is a moron." I mumbled as She looked at me through her long eyelashes.

"I agree." She said biting her lip as I realized just how close we were sitting. I had moved my chair closer to hers and we were almost touching.

She looked at me intensely and before I had the time to register what I was doing, I found myself leaning forward our lips centimeters away. Our lips brushed and I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. That small taste of her had been better than all other kisses I had ever had.

"I'm sorry." I said looking away from her. I had obviously overstepped my bounds, and I was waiting for the slap.

"Sorry for?" She questioned turning my face softly towards her.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." I mumbled.

"Why not?" She inquired her voice barely audible. "It was wonderful, it was all I ever dreamed off and more."

"You dreamed about this?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Since the day I turned thirteen." She admitted with a blush. "I've loved you all my life."

"You waited fifteen years to tell me. But what about that guy you were talking about?" I said in exasperation. Why had I been so stupid and blind?

"You're that guy, Edward. The only guy I ever truly wanted." She replied as my lips returned to hers with force. I tasted my raviolis, but I tasted her. I was very keen on picking up different tastes and smells, and I knew nothing could compare to her. The sweetness of her kiss and the intoxication of her smell was overwhelming.

"I love you." I said to her before returning my lips to hers.

Bella's fingers pulled me by my chef's coat. I kissed her my tongue licking her bottom lip as she allowed me access. I groaned on contact my body hardening when she moaned into my mouth. I needed more of her. I needed her now.

"Please Edward," Bella pleaded wrapping her legs around my waist as I pressed her against the table.

"What do you want, my love?" I asked as she started to work the buttons of my coat.

"I need you, Edward. I want you to make love to me." I moaned at her request her pulling her even closer, even though it was impossible.

"The plates." She managed to say as I pushed her back on the table.

"I'll buy new ones." I said caring very little about the china that had cost a fortune, and had taken us week to decide on.

The plates hit the floor along with the glasses as I crawled on top of her. I slowly removed each button of her crisp white shirt nearly exploding when I saw what lay underneath. Bella wore a simple lace blue bra that hugged her breasts perfectly.

"Gorgeous." I mumbled as I licked the outline of the bra before sucking on her harden peak through the material.

"Edward." She moaned and that only fueled my desire and drive.

I felt her working the buttons of my coat as I removed her shirt throwing it on the floor. My coat soon joined hers, and I soon felt her delicate mouth all over my chest. "I love you." I managed to say before I rolled onto my back and I felt her go for my pants.

She smiled up at me as she lowered my zipper her hand cupping my arousal through my pants and boxers. My pants soon hit the floor before I pulled her back to me removing her bra in one fluid motion.

She giggled at my haste as I took my first look at her beautiful chest. I kissed every inch of her chest as my fingers worked on her skirt. She began to rub her heated core against my hardness the minute her skirt was off. The two thin materials did nothing to dull the pleasure, and I had to mentally remind myself not to go over the edge.

We removed the rest of our clothing as I made my way down to taste her. "Later." She whispered. "I want you now, while it's still my birthday."

I noticed the clock above the door that read ten to midnight. There were ten minutes left of her birthday, and she wanted us to be truly connected for that time. I kissed her softly as I slowly moved inside her.

I didn't have to be gentle, because it would hurt her. We had both lost our innocence a long time before, but this was special. This was cementing our commitment to the other. What had started as friendship had become much deeper. We were friends and now lovers. We were soul mates.

I set up a slow rhythm moving in and out of her. I kissed her lips, jaw, neck, collarbone, every inch of her I could reach. We moved together gasping and moaning as her body began to convulse and tighten from my attention.

"Cum with me, Edward. I want us to be one." She pleaded as I quickened my pace slightly feeling that my release was near.

We fell over the edge together as I continued to move within her. I kissed her passionately until I couldn't anymore. I moved and kissed her until my body stopped functioning, and even then my grip didn't loosen, and I made no move to remove myself from within her.

"Happy Birthday, my love. I have your gift at the house." I said playing with her silky soft hair.

"You're the only gift I have ever wanted and will ever want." She clarified kissing my lips.

All my dreams had officially come true…

A/N: So writers block officially sucks. I have two partially written chapters. One for What Happens in Vegas and one for Building a Family. I'm ahead by at least eight chapters in each so updates are not in immediate danger, but I am stuck. I wrote this in hope of getting my writing back on track. Plus the idea had been floating in my head for a few days.

I think the writers block is due to my schedule change. I am back in class (I am starting my second semester for my masters) and don't get the same amount of sleep. Hopefully, my body will adjust.

Expect the next chapter for Building a Family tomorrow morning.

Muggleinlove


	2. Voting Time

Hello wonderful readers!

You can now vote for my stories in Round 2 of Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. I am up there three times for three stories

**For the Love of a Pirate**

**Playing the Field**

**Better than Birthday Cake**

Please go vote! You guys rock!

Muggleinlove


End file.
